A Small Matter of Age
by cheshirekat516
Summary: Edward is starting his senior year at Forks High. Bella has just joined the staff at the hospital hiding a major secret. They both knew it was wrong, that what was going to happen should never happen. If only it was just a matter of age. Mostly human; OOC
1. Prologue

"We can't do this. There are just so many things wrong with this" she whimpered.

"Please, please I need you" was all I could whisper.

I pulled her small frame close to me and relished her nearness. She gave me the chills just by standing by me. I slowly turned her till she was facing me. There was that flowing mahogany hair, skin so pale and smooth, and those lips. She was biting the lower one making it look fuller and all I wanted to do was run my tongue across it.

I turned her slowly till we were fully facing each other. For awhile we just stared into each other's eyes, communicating without words.

When I could stand it no longer I leaned into her with my lips just the barest whisper from hers and again begged, "Please."

Her body tensed along mine and that last distance was crossed. It felt like a million bolts of electricity ran through my skin as she whispered, "So wrong." My tongue begged entrance to her and she let me. The taste was heavenly and my mouth couldn't get enough of hers.

My hands ran up the sides of her wonderful body to tangle in the silky perfection of her hair. I moved my head so that I could reach that perfect smooth neck and press kisses where ever I could reach.

"Oh, Edward" she moaned. That seemed to push her that last distance and I found my face being dragged back so she could kiss me deeply. As my mouth crashed into hers I felt her mould her body to mine, her resistance fading. Barely audible she whispered, "So wrong but so right."

I needed her to be mine, even if it was just for tonight, before I lost her forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Oh, shit!

**AN: My first fanfic so be gentle if you can. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed.**

**Don't, but wish I did, own twilight and all its great (and very hot) characters.**

I was jolted awake by this awful screeching sound. As my hand slammed down on my alarm clock the noise went away. "Ten minutes, just ten minutes more" I grumbled. As per usual no such luck as the next thing I heard was heavy footsteps running up the stairs. "Eddie my boy, if you want that ride to school you better get your ass outta bed now!" which was accompanied with a loud banging at my door. "If you're not in the shower asap the shower will be coming to get you." I had learned the hard way that Emmett never threatened, he promised. Don't get me wrong Emmett was a great step-brother and I loved him to death. But not in the mornings.

Since my choices were a lift with Emmett or a very long walk I jumped out of bead and headed to the shower. Ever since Carlisle took away my car for yet another detention (of which I have lost count) I've had to bum rides with whoever is available and that usually is Emmett. He was the captain of the football team and this being his senior year the scouts were out in force. There was now practice before and after school. Hooray, sitting and doing nothing when I could be in my bed and fast asleep. Besides I didn't get the big deal with detention. I tried to explain to Carlisle that at least it wasn't a suspension or expulsion but he didn't buy it. Does it hurt to look on the bright side of the situation?

Fifteen minutes later I was showered, dressed and stuffing some toast into my mouth. Just in time to catch Emmett running to that monstrosity of a Jeep he drives. I hopped up into the passenger seat and off to school we went. Off to yet another boring day at Forks High where nothing and no one seems to change at all. Same girls throwing themselves at me, same teachers saying shit I already know and same bleachers where I have to seat and wait for practice to finish.

At dinner that night Emmet was going on about the upcoming game against the La Push team on Saturday. There has been a rivalry going on between the two schools for forever. Something about a group who encroached on the Quileute land, breaking a treaty and causing a whole bunch of general havoc. Even though this was at least a hundred years ago the grudge still remains. It was rumored that a couple of college scouts were going to be there and both teams were out to impress. Carlisle was eating it up as per usual, loving that his son was the all-American football player while his step-son just wasn't.

It wasn't till dinner was almost over that Carlisle said he wanted to talk to the family.

"A new colleague will be joining us at the hospital to take over the business operations. We're going to host a small gathering to welcome her and introduce her to some of the staff. As head of surgery it was decided that I host the party this Saturday."

Oh, hell, another group of forty plus-year old stuffy doctors comparing mid-life crisis cars and obscure medical procedures. Emmett and I usually had to play the dutiful sons and show how entertaining and perfect we could be. That was easy for him but me, I preferred to left out of all that. Last time I tried just hiding out in my room but Carlisle came up and had a shit fit. While I had zoned out Carlisle kept going

"We're incredibly lucky to get her on our staff. She was offered positions at several prestigious hospitals but chose ours. Mentioned enjoying a quiet place outside of the city and actually thinking the weather looked nice, hmmm."

As Carlisle droned on about this latest addition I sat there and tried to amuse myself by imagining how stuffy and boring she would look. Probably short, with thick glasses and some ugly dress. Throw in some yellowing teeth with frizzy hair and you had the old, and kinda crazy, librarian at school. The one they keep throwing retirement parties for but never left **(AN; no joke I had one in high school)**. Finally Carlisle slowed down with the compliments and started telling Esme how the party should be planned. I finally went to make my getaway.

"I'm just going to head up and do some homework……" but Carlisle stopped me with a motion of his hand.

"Wait a moment Edward. This is going to be a very important gathering and I want to make sure you know to be on your best behavior. I will not be embarrassed in front of my guests and least of all our new colleague. There will be no repeat of the last party, am I clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll play nice with the others" was my snarky comment. With that last remark I made a mad dash for the stairs leading up to my room. Once there I cranked up the stereo to drown out the rest of the noise. Thank God Carlisle never came up here. Looking around I smiled at my room remembering the fight to keep it the way I wanted when Carlisle moved in. It had burgundy walls on three sides with the last wall being all glass with a sliding door for my balcony. Most of the wall space was taken up with shelves holding up my book and CD collection with a special section just for vinyl. My bed sat in the middle with a great gold-ish comforter and tons of pillows. Emmett always teased me for all of them, saying that it was girly to have that many pillows on a bed but I loved them.

I stepped onto the balcony with the cool night air around me. Digging around I found my pack of smokes and lit one up. The smoke burned my lungs and the nicotine hit my system, causing a relaxed sigh to escape my lips. What a day and it was only going to get worse till we got through this bullshit party. I was going to need a hell of a lot more smokes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The dreaded day was finally here. Esme was directing all of the various caterers and staff around the house and in the yard. Emmett and I were just staying out of the way because the minute we stepped foot downstairs we'd be arranging chairs and setting up more tables. Carlisle was busy getting in the way and critiquing all the work, telling people how to do a job he knew nothing about. Typical.

People were starting to arrive so Emmett and I headed downstairs to do our duty. About a half hour later and way too many, "Can I take your coat for you?" and "Isn't the weather nice?" and the absolute worst, "How's our next surgeon doing?" it looked we were finally done. Now all we had to do is make an appearance in the backyard and I could go hide while Emmett played the favored son.

Emmett headed back and I was just shutting the door when I heard the most beautiful, musical voice say,

"Is this the Cullen residence?"

I opened the door quickly and saw the perfect vision of loveliness. She had long flowing mahogany hair that hit her waist, her skin was pale and perfect and she curved where every woman should curve. The most fascinating feature was her eyes. They were a clear and perfect topaz, a color I had never seen before. On anyone else they would look strange but on her they were perfect.

"C-can I take your coat?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." As she handed me the bulky item my hand briefly brushed hers and immediately it started to tingle, like an electric shock to my skin. She started for a second and quickly handed me her coat without further contact.

"Everyone is in the backyard. " Since I felt so disturbed by what happened I had to add, "You seem to be the last one here. I guess that would make you late."

"Well, since the other guests are waiting for me to arrive I would say they are early" was her quick reply. "You see I'm Isabella Swan, I just signed on to work for the hospital and this would be my welcoming party."

Oh, shit. I was officially screwed. And not in a good way.


	3. Chapter 2: FUBAR

**AN: So sorry for the delay but got a bit stuck with the story and suddenly all the electronics in the house went crazy. Love owning a house but hate it too. **

**As per usual was never mine. Just what hoops I can make them jump through.**

_Oh, shit. I'm screwed and not in the good way._

Carlisle was going to be furious with how rude I had been to his prized new acquirement. The two of us don't get along on the best of days and this just promised to be a massacre. There was no doubt in my mind that she would immediately tell Carlisle what had happened. They all gossip like old women and if someone can get taken down a peg or two, all the better. Carlisle would try to save face by pushing Emmett forward and showing him off. If it got bad enough he would pull the adoption card. As if by adopting me it meant that there was absolutely nothing in common between us. Esme as my foster mom had been wonderful until she met Carlisle. They married, way too fast, in my opinion and all of a sudden I found myself with a new 'dad' and 'brother.' Who were they fucking kidding? But it made Esme happy so I did what I could to keep the peace. Most of the time.

At this point I realized that Isabella, oops Ms. Swan, had been standing by the door waiting for me to show her to the backyard. Pulling together the best smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace, and lamely pointed her in the direction of the backyard.

She smiled as if nothing had happened and walked away. I couldn't believe any one person could be that graceful and sexy at the same time. It just couldn't be helped, I was a hormonal teenager and she was just too hot. I looked up and realized she had been staring at me for awhile, noticing all my ogling, with a smirk on her face. _Please God just strike me down now before Carlisle can_. Then thankfully she disappeared out onto the deck.

That was it I needed a drink. I figured if I was going to ripped a new one it might as well be for as much as possible. In for a penny, in for a pound. Quickly checking to see if anyone was around I raced up to the liquor cabinet and grabbed whatever I could and took a big swig. Ahh, Jack my old friend, you never leave me. Several mouthfuls of liquid courage later I stuffed the bottle to the back of the cabinet and hoped no one noticed.

I snuck into my own bathroom to clean up as best as I could so there was no obvious whiskey breath and the clothes looked perfect. Basically the opposite of a starting to feel drunk, shirt buttoned up wrong and with the icing on the cake hard-on hormonal motherfucker. At the least I could appear sober and put together as best as possible. The hard-on wasn't being so cooperative at this moment. Every thought I came up with somehow came back to her. It took the great combination of my memory of seeing my great Aunt Emma naked coupled with the thought of the humiliating laughter I'd have to deal with all night. The beast had been vanquished, at least till now.

Armed with some liquid courage, plus a flask in my back pocket, I made my way outside to the backyard. There were all the usual doctors from the hospital showing their latest trophy wife, what cause they contributed the most too, how they were the absolute best. I like to call these things the,"Mid Life MD Crisis Center Meeting." But this time something was different, just a little off from the norm. The trophy wives were discarded in a corner and not on display to show off their owner's power, status andwealth. Where was the reek of expensive cigar smoke permeating the air and creating a sickly haze. They seemed to be trying harder to outdo each other than normal. An extra edge, tension, vibration, thrummed through the air. Something was definitely wrong here. I had an idea, an experiment if you will. Plan in motion I sidled up to Dr. Felix,

" Hey Dr. Felix, you still chasing that hot nurse from pediatrics?

"Umm, Edward I have no idea who you are talking about. My only interest in pediatrics are those wonderful children. Now if you'll excuse me?"

Now anyone else would be assume I was being a snarky teenager with these comments. The truth was that Dr. Felix had a thing for the nurses of the pediatric wing. He thinks their tits are bigger due to being around all those babies. The other staff have been making fun of this the entire time and it regularly becomes a large and usually loud conversation with the good doctor at the center. He loves the attention and preens in front of his colleagues how much pussy he's had. Not this time, hmmmm, curious.

My next test subject is Dr. Aro who regularly smoked the foulest smelling cigars. He also happens to be the oncologist so the irony is felt. He usually circulates offering pretentious cigars to all and has to tell how they were so expensive, so rare, how so-and-so also smokes them. Due to the clear and rather nice smelling air I can easily guess that this hasn't happened. Spying Dr. Aro I wander over

"Hey Aro, any of those expensive cigs on you. I know, I know. They're bad for me blah, blah, blah but you know how great they are. So cough'm up"

"Edward, you must take more notice of all the health reasons given to not smoke cigars. Seeing what I see all the time is enough to make anyone quit. If you don't mind I must ask Dr. Brians a question."

So it is true. Something has come along and changed. That's when I saw her sitting in the midst of the crowd, surrounded on all sides. She looked like a queen peering down upon her subjects and several court jesters. There was no doubt who was in control of the situation. Dr. Aro and Dr. Felix were trying to act all nonchalant and make their way closer to her. Each one desperate for her attention but with nothing to offer. How sickening.

They were flies surrounding a beautiful flower. Not a delicate on but one that had fire and was a little dangerous. Those flies should watch their backs. I laughed darkly at the situation sat back to enjoy the show that was happening below me. Before I could get comfortable I felt an iron grip on my arm.

Carlisle, I collected coats and welcomed guests. I even mingled which is not required but still…

I was quickly cut off with a strong shake to my body. Looking up at Carlisle's face I could see he was truly angry. Quickly reviewing what I might have done to piss him off tonight there was that glaring snafu at the front door. Figures that no matter how good she looks and how nice she seems she's still one of them. I slump in his grasp, and mumble about the coats and stuff.

If possible Carlisle's face turns an even darker shade. 'Coats and stuff. That is all the explanation you give me. Not I managed to insult the guest of honor before she was inside the house. Not I managed to thoroughly embarrass two well respected doctors about their personal habits. If you think you've gotten away with this then think again. Tomorrow we will have serious talk about what can be done about this current mess and about you. Start by apologizing to Dr. Felix and Dr. Aro and I mean right now"

With that speech he strode off to another colleague and started to lament on having to deal with me and why can't he have another son like Emmett. I count down in my head and hit the usual four seconds till he opens his mouth and utters the hated words. "At least Edward is adopted and everyone knows you can only give so much to one of those children. He is just not manageable at all."

That shit just makes me so angry I want to hit something. I didn't ask to be your son, and if someone had given me a choice, he would definitely not me it. Screw this shit, I'm outta here. There's always plenty of booze and chics at Jasper's house that I can slip right in. Hopefully with enough booze in my system and pussy in my face I can forget that tight body, with curves in all the right places and those gorgeous breasts.

As if called by my thoughts she looks in my direction. Our stares lock and the world ceases to exist for a moment. It could have been hours, seconds, who knows how long way we stared. I finally pull my eyes away quickly, unnerved by this shocking connection. Now I know when I leave here it won't be those curves, tits, sweet ass and all that shit tormenting me all night. All I will see is those beautiful, captivating, haunting eyes. Before I know it I am running back inside and call Jasper whose first words are spoken in a lazy drawl. I can almost see him just lounging around with the regular crew present.

"So can you still breathe or are you going to require CPR? I have plenty of volunteers?

I cut him off quickly. "Jasper I can't handle that shit tonight. It's bad. I just have to be anywhere that's not here"

That shut him up and in a completely different voice he asks how bad is it. I only have on response.

"It's a total fubar."

AN: F.U.B.A.R. = Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition

If there are any suggestions as to directions you'd like to see the story take, I'm more than willing to look at them.


	4. Chapter 3: Salvation

**AN: I know, I suck for taking so long. Who knew this would be so difficult as there are so many fanfics out but you never know until you try. I swear I will work to update on a more regular basis. Also, I'll start posting a song list as I live off my music.**

_It's a total fubar._

I don't think I have ever run to my car that fast ever. There was a new record in the 20 meter dash that day. All I needed were some hurdles and I'd be an Olympic gold winner. It was easy to pull my car out as it was at the very edge of the guests' cars. Carlisle was anal that way and wanted to make sure they had the best spots. This was probably the first, last and only time I would thank Carlisle.

Quickly throwing the car into to gear I slammed into reverse and peeled out of the driveway. Once I was on my way I turned on the stereo for some much needed music relief. Oh the wonderfulness that it iPod. It was easy to crank up some Stone Sour who always had a great combination of angry and deep. Luckily Jasper's house wasn't too far so I wasn't too worried about getting pulled over for speeding or for driving a bit drunk. As I swerved on the turn I decided maybe I was more than a bit drunk but at least it was a head start. That cloud and its wonderful silver lining.

I quickly pulled into Jasper's house and went up the front stairs. His door never seemed to be locked so I was able to just walk right in. The house was big, though not as over the top as Carlisle's, and I knew my way around from practically living here. Jasper's parents were pretty relaxed and as long as everyone was safe and they didn't mind company. It was just a quick walk to the basement where everyone usually hung out. There was probably more space down here than anywhere else in the house and according to Jasper it didn't desecrate his room. My opinion was that he was just worried someone would puke on his precious books but I kept that to myself.

It was becoming a desperate situation rapidly as I needed booze, drugs something to get my mind over those beautiful eyes and luscious body. Luckily a wonderful sight greeted me once I entered the basement, Jasper with a full bottle of whisky in one hand and vodka in the other. He looked at me with a concerned expression and said,

'So, fubar. Here's something that should bring things back under control. Or you'll get so drunk you might forget all about it.'

Jasper was just an amazing friend like this. He always knew what my mood was and what to do about it, though I never did figure out how. As per usual he was in a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. Jasper had spent most of his life going between Forks and Texas where he spent time with all his relatives. The drawl seemed to stick no matter what and many a girl just about fainted from it. It didn't hurt that they all told him how good looking he was. Blond, slightly wavy hair and bright blue eyes were the first things all the girls noticed. While many guys would be creeped out thinking that their best friend was good looking it didn't bother me at all. It was mainly because between the two of us we had the bulk of the female population panting around us. We were each other's best wingmen and it was wonderful.

'Jasper, man, I don't think there is enough alcohol in the town of Forks to make me forget but doesn't mean I won't try damn hard.'

'Edward, you know if you want to talk about it' cutting him off, 'Jasper that's not happening tonight. Besides, when did you get all sensitive and girly on me. Getting in touch with your feminine side?" was my snarky reply.

'Well, I am enough of a man, unlike certain people, that doesn't mind admitting it. Besides my feminine side agrees with me and likes girls just as much as me.'

I sighed and gave up on the verbal sparring. Jasper won more times than not and I was just not in the mood tonight. It was surprising how shaken I felt and even though I tried to blame it on Carlisle I knew better. This was all about her. I never had someone so under my skin and only in a matter of minutes. The thought scared me and I took a large gulp out of the whiskey bottle to try and calm myself.

Finally looking around I noticed there was the usual crowd of random girls trying to get Jasper's and now my attention. How he found them was beyond me but I wasn't one to question a good thing. Walking over to the couch I dropped down next to a brunette chick and offered her the bottle as I was just a gentleman like that. She happily took a swig and taking that gesture as an invitation I moved closer to her side. Gently taking the bottle from her hands I slowly leaned over and moved to kiss her. She smiled her agreement and I pushed my lips into hers, quickly slipping my tongue into her mouth. I tasted the whiskey she had just drunk and pushed for more.

Then I did something stupid. I opened my eyes and looked at her. It wasn't _her_, wasn't Bella's beautiful face in front of me. I quickly pulled away startling the girl I had been kissing so strongly just a second ago. She looked at me and huffed her annoyance. Please, like I gave a shit she was annoyed. She should be happy for the attention in the first place.

Not willing to deal with her nasty glares I got up and walked away. Jasper looked at me and said, 'This is beyond fubar isn't it?' I just couldn't say a fucking word and settled for nodding my head. He sighed, pushed the vodka bottle at me and just told me we'd talk in the morning.

The rest of the evening was an alcohol induced blur. Someone, most likely Jasper, got me upstairs into the guest bedroom, took off my shoes and tossed me onto the bed. When I woke up a few hours later I noticed I was freezing and went to pull the covers over me. Out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw movement and jumped up. There was no one there but the window was open even though I thought it had been shut. Too tired too care I just fell back into the bed and passed out quickly.

**********************************************

There seemed to be horribly bright light on my face and my mouth felt like I had eaten cat litter. That damn window I left open was letting the sun shine directly on my face. It took me a second to realize where I was but once I did I jogged to the bathroom. Thank God I knew where it was and could just stumble into the shower without thinking. Scorching hot water started the process of making me more awake and hopefully coffee would do the rest.

I still had to get home and deal with Carlisle and who knew what was going to happen this time. It was probably time to get the bike out of the garage as I am so losing the car. Stepping out of the shower I toweled off, feeling a bit better.

When I stuck my head out of the bathroom there was that heavenly scent, coffee, yum. Running downstairs I got to the kitchen and was proud of myself for not falling over from this horrible headache. Jasper handed me a mug of coffee and I dove into the sweet nectar, not caring if I burnt my tongue.

'Listen Jasper, I know you deserve an explanation and I will give you one. Just not right now. I still have to face the wrath of Carlisle for last night and just get my brain in the right place.'

Jasper cocked one eyebrow at me questioningly. I had never tried to avoid stuff with him and found it easier to tell him. He knew my moods better than I did sometimes and crappy stuff like this just flowed easier.

'O.K. man. If you want to talk later, we'll talk later. Just don't think that I'm letting you off the hook because it's just not happening.'

I sighed, relieved that I didn't have to deal with this now. Besides how do you even start to explain the electricity, the feeling deep in the pit of your stomach that won't go away not matter how much you drink. All because of a pair of eyes and one look, I felt damned and saved at the same time. Damnation I was used to. Salvation was impossible, should be impossible. But those eyes.

**Ideas, thoughts, opinions anyone? Review and let me know what you thought, if there are any ideas you have. As always it's a wonder and delight that you guys actually do read this and it still puts a smile on my face**


	5. Chapter 5: Wake the fk up

**I actually do exist. It has been too long since the last update and I feel pretty crappy for that. Life can be so preoccupying sometimes and I am easily distracted. After reading some fics where there was no end and no update in sight I decided to get my ass moving. Or in this case typing.**

_Damnation I was used to. Salvation was impossible, should be impossible. But those eyes._

The house looked deserted compared to yesterday. If I was lucky Carlisle had a conference or meeting to go to and would have time to calm down. I quietly pulled my car into the driveway and started to walk slowly toward the door.

"Edward!"

Oh crap. Guess he was home. It was time to face the music because it would only get worse if I ignored him.

"Hey Carlisle. What's up?"

He glared at me and started to rant. I was going to ruin his career, if his new acquisition left it would be my fault, blah blah blah. It was easier to just sit back and let it flow over me. I used to pay attention, I used to try and change, but it just wasn't worth it. Nothing became better, nothing changed. Carlisle's face was getting redder and redder so I knew it was coming close to the end, time to start paying attention.

"So this is what you are going to do Edward. You are going to go to her house and anything she asks you to do to help get her settled in. I don't care if you are scrubbing floors, if you have your face in the dirt or whatever horrible or demeaning task she has for you. You will do it with no questions asked and will fucking smile," Carlisle said with a growl.

This was a new occurrence because I usually got yelled at and then just had to apologize a lot in the end. It was the first time I actually was going to enjoy a punishment and really mean the apology.

"I'll be there bright and early tomorrow. I am sorry that I might have embarrassed Isabella in front of company."

"That's Ms. Swan, Edward. I know your mother raised you with better manners than that. At least I hope she has."

As per usual I felt my anger rise up at the possible insult to my mother, real or foster. This just wasn't the right time though so I did my best to let it go. Carlisle was giving me a reason to see her and for that I could be a bit nicer. I think.

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Swan. Got it."

I tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Carlisle accepted the win and left me standing there, heading into his office to do who knows what with his time. Finally the real smile, the one I was finding seemed just for Isabella, came out. I was going to see her tomorrow, with parental approval no less. For once I found myself hoping she had tons of work for me to do. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

***************

That night I dreamed for the first time in a long time. Well, I assume I dream but I never remember them, only thing I remember is waking up in a cold sweat, terrified out of my mind. I think that's why I spend most nights either drunk or stoned so I can't wake up that way. While most girls thought I wouldn't let them stay over because I was douche it was actually because of those nightmares. There was no way I was going to let some Forks bitch see me like that. Being an asshole I could accept, not a wuss.

I was in the middle of the forest in my favorite meadow. Getting lost on one of my walks had me find the best place in this entire fucking town. It was roughly circular with random flowers scattered about, and the sun shining clear and warm. My hand was wrapped around a smaller one and I knew it was Isabella's. I pulled her into my meadow and into my arms. She whispered in my ear how beautiful it was and how perfect. My face went right into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating smell.

We continued to walk hand-in-hand to the center of the meadow and once there laid down. She was so beautiful that she fucking sparkled in the sunlight. I leaned over her carefully and looked deeply into her eyes.

'I love you so fucking much' I softly whispered.

'I love you too my beautiful boy' she whispered back.

Just as I was about to kiss her she slid out from under me and ran merrily off. If it's a chase she wants it's a chase she'll get. We darted about like a bunch of crazies until I was able to reach out and tackle her to the ground. Making sure we landed softly I leaned in to claim my prize. Her lips were soft and warm, moving with mine. I delicately licked them, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She eagerly complied and opened her mouth with a moan. We battled for a time till I won out and explored her mouth with my tongue. The small moans and sounds she made turned me on so badly I thought I would combust.

We moved closer together as if any space between our bodies would be too much. The only way to be closer was to be inside her and I needed to feel that connection. As I started to push up her shirt she looked me straight in the eye and lovingly said, "Wake the fuck up!"

Next thing I know my body was thrown from my bed onto the floor. It was a dream, only a dream, but it had felt so real. The wood I was sporting told me how real it felt.

'Emmett, what the fuck are you doing!'

'I trying to keep your ass from getting kicked by Dad. Remember you have to be at Ms. Swan's house today? If you don't get out of bed fast you'll be late. You're in enough trouble already.'

'I'm moving, I'm moving. ' I was mumbling and grumbling all the way to the shower till the realization hit me. I was going to spend the day with Isabella. The entire day just basking in her, hopefully, solitary presence. I suddenly remembered my dream and the look on her face, the loving, adoring look. With that beautiful image in my head I ran into the shower hoping to get ready and out of here quickly. For the first time in a long time I was actually looking forward to the day.

**Just a few recommendations because I read way, way too much:**

**Wicked Angel by DevilishPleasures. It's brand spanking new but one chapter was enough to have me hopping around the house.**

**Devil's Angel by ObsessingOverEdward. Edward in leather on a motorcycle. Need I say more.**

**Please oh please review even though I know I don't deserve since being away so long.**


	6. Need to say

I know the utter disappointment in getting a chapter alert but finding an AN in its place. While I should know to never say never, I had told myself this would not be me.

Ooops! It's me.

I sadly had to put my favorite cat to sleep not too long ago. His favorite pastime was lying next to (and sometimes on top of) my computer when I typed and read. Writing has been a constant teary trip down memory lane.

But all is not lost

Our new kitten which seems to creepily act like my old cat has recently decided my laptop is becoming a favorite place to be. My fingers are getting itchy for keys again.

Sorry to be the cliché pet owner, but there are many like me out there who understand.

Looking to writing soon and hoping to have a new chapter (and a tattoo) within week or so.

Thanks for the support for what I've written so far, let me repay by trying to blow your socks off.


End file.
